


Never Again

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: "What?" He asked slightly irritated by the fact he was being stared at. Azuma let go of a seductive smile blush quickly leaving his face as an idea came to mind.Question is: what was Azuma planning?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 56





	Never Again

Sayko still wasn't sure what he was doing here. He looked around the main room, only managing to give himself a headache. He groaned as the world temporarily blurred.

A hand on his back let him know someone was there. Not so suprising since a bunch of the older members decided to collectively drink from home tonight. With that thought in mind, Sakyo believed he might have been able to be a little less responsible. That was his mistake.

He looked up over to the hand currently rubbing soothing circles on his back. Azuma stood near him, smiling kindly. In Sakyo's current conditions he wasn't even willing to question the angelic light that surrounded the silver haired male.

"I'm fine," he mumbled in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. Azuma nodded at this without saying a word. He knew Sakyo was lying, but he wouldn't voice it. Instead he just continued to rub circles over the others back. "Thank you," he finally mumbled out looking to the ground in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Just don't vomit on me," Azuma requested with a light chuckle. He clearly wasn't joking, but it still managed to put a smile on Sakyo's face. He was really regretting that extra bottle he decided to drink even when his vision began to blur.

"Wouldn't plan on messing up your pretty outfit," he mumbled out before even thinking through his words. Azuma's hand on his back stuttered in its movements, but continued on anyway. It took a moment for Sakyo's brain to catch up with his mouth. When it did he stiffened. His eyes shifted to face Azuma. "Sorry," he mumbled out mentally kicking himself.

"It's fine. You aren't the first person to complement me in a drunk haze," he stated with a laugh. Sakyo nodded in understanding, eyes still blurring. He took off his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes with the thumb and index finger of his free hand.

There was a quiet pause in the room as he tried to clear his vision. Once he placed his glasses back on, be let out a satisfied sigh. His vision was a bit clearer, not great, but better than before. He turned his gaze back to Azuma and saw the light blush on his cheeks.

"What?" He asked slightly irritated by the fact he was being stared at. Azuma let go of a seductive smile blush quickly leaving his face as an idea came to mind.

"You look really sexy without your glasses. Has anyone ever told you that?" The words shocked the others in the room as they watched the scene play out.

Sakyo looked at Azuma with wide eyes for a moment before quickly blinking and turning away. He couldn't let this phase him. It was Azuma, he complemented everyone. With that he sighed, brushing it off as if it were nothing.

He moved so that his back was facing Azuma, getting ready to leave the room and retire for the night. That idea flew away when two arms wrapped around him from behind him. He physically jolted at the contact and looked over his shoulder for the one responsible.

Azuma looked up at him with a playful smile, squeezing him slightly. "Don't tell me you're easily flustered," Azuma commented quietly for only Sakyo to here. A slight pink ting made its way to his ears as he glared at the other.

"So what if I am?" He asked with anger in his tone. He spun around in the others grip and moved to push him off, but Azuma reached up quickly and gave Sakyo's cheek a small peck.

"It's cute~" he whispered before letting go and walking away. He left the room, giving off a little wave behind him as he disappeared from sight.

The room remained silent as they all looked to Sakyo. The man was stunned, standing there trying his best to process what had just happened with his slow brain functions. He wasn't planning to drink after this.

•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•\°/•

Morning was like a punch in the gut after being thrown to the ground. The headache was phenomenal. It pounded against his skull and he couldn't help but regret every single drink last night.

Sakyo sat up from his bed and looked around with his eyes squinted. He stumbled around, trying desperately to get a hold of his glasses. Since he couldn't see, it proved a real challenge. Especially with the pounding in his brain.

He silently rejoiced when he grabbed a hold of the glass lense of a pair of glasses. He fumbled to place them on his face.

With half lidded eyes, he grabbed his phone wondering what time it was. Once he opened his phone, he was met with many messages from members of the company. He looked at them confused. It was already past 10:00am... Why was everyone spamming his phone?

He opened up a message with slow movements as he was still not sure he completelt trusted his body quite yet. It didn't matter who's message bank it was. He hadn't cared, he just hoped one would explain why they were all messaging him like this.

It happened to be Omi he'd picked. He let out a small hum thinking about it. That was probably one of the more reasonable choices. When he opened the message however, he was stopped.

*Before you leave your room I think you should know, this was taken last night*  
*Image attached*

He opened the image file. His face suddenly flared at the sight and he moved to get out of bed, but only succeeded to fall out instead.

Either way, he got out of bed.

On his phone, now half way across the room after being thrown mid-fall, was a picture of him. He was wrapped in Azuma's arms with the other kissing his cheek with an obviously cheeky smile.

He groaned getting back to his feet. This settled it. He was never drinking alcohol again.


End file.
